A gripper system with a transport belt for picking up products is described in EP 1 986 941 A1. The gripper system includes a transport belt which is tensioned around a plate. For picking up a product to be conveyed, the plate is pushed below the product; whereby the transport belt moves relative to the plate. This arrangement largely avoids a relative movement between the transport belt and the product. It is, however, disadvantageous in so far as picking up of a product that is not additionally supported. A similar gripper system is disclosed by EP 0 063 400 B1.
There is therefore a need in the art for a gripper system that is configured to pick up products that are not additionally supported.